warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Right Path?
This is a collab between Skye, Peacey and Flame. Prologue - Peacey Two cats were walking by a silver stream. It seemed to light up the whole forest. The first cat, a silver shecat, whos' fur looked like the stream, spoke. "Gorsefang, you need to choose an apprentice." The second cat, a brown she-cat stared at the silver one. "But, Silverstar! There's only one kit in the nursery and she is dead set on being a warriors. And it will be two moons before Icefall even kits! Why do I even need an apprentice! They're annoying and moody!" Silverstar sat down by a small pool of water that trailed off of the stream. "Dark times are coming for your dear clan, DarkClan. You need to choose an apprentice!" The former leader meowed, deadly serious. "You may need to wait eight moons, but you need ''an apprentice!" Gorsefang sighed. Siverstar was her mother who always knew best. "Fine! I'll wait for my sister to kit." Silverstar nodded and then smiled. "Remember that this decision mot affect your clan for moons to come." Then a strange smell washed over Gorsefang. She sniffed but couldn't identify it. Then she opened her mouth to tase it and she reconized it perfectly. "Blood!" The beautiful pool of shining water had turned a dark red and blood was lapping around their paws. Silverstar gasped in confusion and shock. Voices started talking with ominous, scary tones. "Too late. Our warriors will destroy you." "It is time for you to die. Blood will be spilled. DarkClan's blood." But one voice stood out from them all. "So, the beautiful Silverstar stands here with her gorgeous daughter Gorsefang. I am the rightful leader here. Say goodbye to your precious clan." Silverstar and Gorsefang gasped in unison "Adderstar!" Spat the beautiful leader, her fur bristling. Adderstar was Silverstar's mate, who died when she killed him for his evil acts. He had returned. "You! Your tried to kill me and my mother! You won't get away with this!" Said Gorsefang, with angry eyes. Then the blood lapping at their paws rose. It rose and covered the young medicine cat's fur until it was to her neck. "No!" Was the last thing she said before the blood swallowed her. Chapter one - Skye Frostpaw yawned, stretching in front of her. Today would be the same as yesterday. Hunting. Patrolling. Pulling out elders ticks. She got to her feet and padded out the apprentices den. Her mentor, Breezeheart, was talking to Silverlilly in the center of camp. When he saw Frostpaw coming, he trotted over to her. "Frostpaw!" he mewed, "I want you to go hunting with Silverlilly's apprentice today." Frostpaw's eyes lit up. She was going hunting with Ashpaw! He was the most handsomest cat in the entire of DarkClan! "Be back by Sun-high." Breezeheart mewed, but Frostpaw barely listened. She bounced to the entrance of DarkClan, waiting for Ashpaw to come hunting with her. ''Ashpaw... She thought of him dreamily, with his dark grey fur and bright green eyes. Her wistful thinking was shortly interrupted when Lillypaw nudged her. "Wha?" mewed Frostpaw. She'd been so absorbed in thinking of Ashpaw she'd lost track of time. "Ashpaw is wanting you." Lillypaw meowed. She sounded bored, but her eyes were full of jealousy. ----- With a mouse dangling from her jaws, Frostpaw scoured the edge of the border. Ashpaw's hunting skills had been flawless and she was desperate to show of to him. As she waited for Ashpaw to return, Frostpaw stared into the other Clans territory. SageClan. She shivered. SageClan cats were horrible, bloodthirsty beasts. DarkClan had had many disturbing encounters in the past. They had threatened to come back and destroy them, but so far nothing had happened. "What are you doing?" Frostpaw whipped around in fright to see a burly tom snarling at her. She dropped the mouse in horror. "Planning to attack us, huh?" the old cat continued. He flexed his muscles, "Well, today will be yours and your Clans last." And with that, he slunk back into the undergrowth. Chapter 2 - Flame As the cat left, Frostpaw stood there, her eyes gleaming desperately. What is he saying? '' Frostpaw sighed, her tail-tip twitching as she headed back to camp. As she entered, she gazed around for Ashpaw. "You're back!" Breezeheart purred. "Yeah..." Frostpaw answered, her voice soft. "Something wrong?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. "Ummmm, no...It's...nothing..." She murmered. Frostpaw bounded off into the apprentices den, her mind full of the SageClan cats saying. Breezeleaf sighed, his tail swishing. Frostpaw once again looked around for Ashpaw, her eyes gleaming. ''Where is he? ''Ashpaw, suddenly appearing in the clearing, padded over. "Hey, Frostpaw. Did you catch anything?" Frostpaw lowered her head, her ears flattenend. "No..." Ashpaw chuckled slightly, his tail whisping back and forth as he spoke. "Awww, darn. Well, I'm sure you'll catch something next time!" He said encouragingly, slowly bounding away from her. Frostpaw curled up into a small ball, clenching her eyes shut. She sighed, soon drifting off into sleep. Chapter 3 - Peacey "Um, Gorsefang I need to talk to you." Muttered the apprentice as she trudged into the medicine den. The pretty medicine cat was treating Icefall, who had whitecough. "What? Cantt you see that I am busy?" She snapped. "Look, apprentice, my sister is sick and expecting kits, the leader just died, Sorrelpelt and Shrewclaw are fatally sick, leafbare is coming, we have no kits, and StarClan sent me a dream last night! THE LAST THING I NEED IS A STUPID APPRENTICE BOTHERING ME!!" The queen, Icefall was up on her paws in a second. "My sister! Gorsefang, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Gorsefang's fur was brisling angrily. "Frostpaw, go away I need to talk to my sister for a moment." Frostpaw, who was scared out of her fur by Gorsefang ran out. She saw Ashpaw about to walk into the den. "Ashpaw, dontt go in there yet!" She exclaimed out to him. She realized his front paw was bleeding and a thorn was stuck in it. "Why? My paw is killing me!" He complained. Frostpaw crouched by the entrance of Gorsefang's den and was thankful she hadntt missed most of what the sisters were saying. "Come here Ashpaw. I just went in and she almost clawed my ears off. Somethingss wrong." He crouched beside her and they both listened closely. "I had a dream last night. Trouble is coming." Whispered the medicine cat. "What happened? Was it from StarClan? Tell me everything!" "Our mother came to me and said I need an apprentice." The queen gasped "Silverstar? She came to you? "Yes, pay attention. After I agreed the prettiest lake in the world turned to blood. Our father was there. He said something about our clan being destroyed. imm really stressed. I should say sorry to Frostpaw." The brown shecat exited the den with her sister behind her. Gorsefang frowned. "Were you spying on us?" She spat. Frostpaw couldntt talk. She sputtered out a few words but couldntt say anything.Ashpaw took a step forward. "No, I was passing by and she said she needed to talk to you. I was going to go when you mentioned her and we waited here for a moment." The medicine cat sighed. "Very well. Look, Im sorry for exploding at you. Ashpaw, I'll heal your paw in a second. What do you need to say to me?" "It's SageClan. I think they might attack us." Chapter four - Skye Goresfang blinked, staring disbelievingly at Frostpaw. "And why do you think that?" she mewed drily. "This tom, he came to me and said—" "Frostpaw!" Goresfang was glaring at the white apprentice. "Look, I know I snapped at you back in the den, but don't think you can get revenge by tricking me to fool for your little prank!" she spat. Frostpaw scoffed, "Prank! Is that what you think? That I would just, just worry the entire Clan for nothing!" her eyes flashed with anger. Goresfang's gaze hardened, "Look, I told you already, we have four warriors in working condition. Four! Five of them are ill! The last thing I need is a smug little apprentice ready to destroy the well-being of her Clan just to get the last laugh!" Frostpaw curled back her lip, snarling, "When SageClan start ripping your fur of tonight, don't expect me to help!" she growled. She turned her back on the grumpy medicine cat and stalked off to the center of the camp. Only then had she realized what she'd done. I've turned my back the only cat our leader will listen to too! she thought. ----- Frostpaw picked lazily at a mouse. She wasn't hungry. Nearly an hour had passed since she had told Gorsefang about SageClan's predicted attack. Nothing had happened. What if SageClan are never going to attack after all! she thought. She felt her face flush just thinking about it. All of a sudden, Lillypaw skidded to a halt in front of Frostpaw. "You're back early," Frostpaw observed. Lillypaw had left only minutes ago with Dawnfeather and Archwing for the border patrol. Lillypaw nodded, gasping for breath, "We need... Gorsefang..." she mewed breathlessly. Frostpaw cocked her head, "Why?" Lillypaw shook her head and had now collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, "Just... get her." Confused, Frostpaw scrambled to her paws, catching with the corner of her eye, Lillypaw's bleeding tail. "Lillypaw!" she gasped. Bust a yowl interrupted her mews. Standing at the top on DarkClan's hollow, stood SageClan, growling. "Attack!" Chapter 5 - Flame Frostpaw stood there, her eyes round with fear and terror. She gasped as the SageClan cats leaped forward, batting their claws across cat's flanks. "Die!" One shouted. Another stood uptop a small tree-trunk, scowling indefinetely. "You're Clan has been a discrace for many moons to come, and now, you will meet defeat!" The SageClan cat snarled, leaping forward. Frostpaw felt a small bristle in her fur, not noticing a SageClan cat right before her eyes. "Frostpaw, look out!" Ashpaw crowed, leaping at the cat and slashing at his face. Frostpaw was lost in words, paying most attention to Ashpaw leaving brutal scars on the enemies face. The SageClan cat threw Ashpaw off, snarling angerily before slashing at his ears. Ashpaw screeched in pain, rolling over. The SageClan cat rolled his eyes, leaping forward and away from the apprentice. Frostpaw regained thought, rising to her paws before gazing blankly at Ashpaw. "Ashpaw! Are you okay?" Ashpaw didn't answer, but lied helplessly on the ground. The SageClan cats claws dripped with blood, an evil yet desperate smirk left on his face. He gazed into the medicine den, letting out a small chuckle. He leaped forward, pinning Gorsefang. He cackled, slamming his paw onto her face. Gorsefang yowled, rolling over. Gorsefang was a medicine cat, a healer! Not a fighter! The cackling cat reared forward, hissing and clawing at her once more. Suddenly, a long yowl speared through the battle of the two Clans, a faint scent of blood staining the air. "Gorsefang!" Chapter 6 - Peacey Frostpaw bowed her head later that night. It was time to bury the fallen. Sadly, the DarkClan cats had to kill Harestar, the leader, and Spiderfall the deputy of SageClan to get them to retreat. A thin patter of rain started to fall, as if StarClan was mourning the deaths of Gorsefang, Redfall, Lillypaw, and Lightkit. "Lightkit, oh Lightkit. Why did they have to take you?" Cried Lightkit's mother, Firestone. The apprentices were all crouchdd around the body of Lillypaw. But then Frostpaw sat up straight. She glanced at the medicine den where Ashpaw wasntt being treated. "Who will be the new medicine cat? Gorsefang didntt have an apprentice!" She blurted out. The clan let out gasps of worry and murmurs broke out. "She's right! Gorsefang didntt have an apprentice." "Who will treat our sick and heal the wounded. And talk too StarClan?" "We need a new medicine cat. Itlll be too late to wait eight moons for Icefall's kits." Frostpaw, in grief, for the fallen, guilt, for not trying hard enough and worry, for Ashpaw stepped forward to the clearing.'' Illl do anything to keep Ashpaw alive.'' She thought. Frostpaw took a deep breath, for this would affect her life forever. "I want to become the new medicine cat." She said clearly. The leader, Birdstar cocked an eyebrow at Frostpaw. "You? Why should you want to become the new medicine cat?" "Because I should have tried harder to get her to believe me. I dontt know why but I feel so guilty." Birdstar nodded a bit and smiled. "Are you sure?" He asked. "This is the decision being made now. If you say yes, theres no going back." "I do." Birdstar sighed. "Why does my life need to be so complicated? Very well, Frostpaw, you and I will go to the moonpool tonight to get you yorr medicine cat name." Frostpaw took a deep breath. "Lets get this thing started." Chapter 7 - Skye Frostpaw growled in fustrav